Always
by Wyndi
Summary: Hunter decides he wants to spend some 'quality time' with Chris. Problem is, Chris doesn't seem too willing. Yet. He's in way over his head this time.
1. Chapter One: Always

Content: Mature subject matter, language, implied m/m slash.   
  
Character/s: Hunter, Chris Jericho   
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. All lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.  
  
* * *  
  
Ask any of the guys around here and they'll all tell you the same thing. I sure know how to get under a guy's skin. I've practically made an art form of it. And if I didn't enjoy being such a complete and utter prick, I might feel some semblance of remorse. But I don't. I totally get off on pissing people off. And Chris... Oh, he asks for it, damn near begs for it in fact. The little idiot hasn't quite clued in to the fact that he will never beat me. Not at this game, anyway. I always get what I want. And tonight, I want him.  
  
"Fuck you, Hunter! What you did out there tonight was completely uncool, and you damn well know it!"  
  
"Why, Chris, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"The next time you wanna yank my pants down on national television, gimme some fucking warning okay?"  
  
"And why's that? So you'll wear nicer underwear next time?"  
  
"Fuck you, Hunter!"  
  
He's so excitable, this one. So easy to work up into a lather. Just knowing I get to him so very much, know how to push his buttons, is so satisfying to me. There's something about driving him into a blinding rage that makes him that much more appealing. He's so much fun to tease and torment. And I know he'll be all too eager to try to take it out on me in the locker room later tonight. I can practically hear his well-rehearsed speech of protest.   
  
"Hunter, I wanna talk to you."  
  
"What about, Chris?"  
  
"Don't play fucking innocent with me. You know damn good and well I wasn't expecting you to pull that shit in the ring tonight."  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, I didn't know I was going to do it until about thirty seconds before it happened."  
  
"Bullshit, Hunter! Fucking bullshit!"  
  
"It's the truth. And I could care less if you believe me or not."  
  
"You just... I think... you're so... Just FORGET it!"  
  
Poor Chris. He has no idea just how far I intend to take things with him. If he knew, he probably never would have asked to be transferred back here in the first place. I can't say I'm disappointed in his performance. There are few things I enjoy quite so much as fucking around with people's heads. He should know this by now. There's a reason most people don't dare try to get too close to me and that's just one of them. Predictably, he'll probably try once more to have an actual conversation with me tonight, if you can call his abbreviated rantings 'talking.' Then I'll make my move. And just like all the rest, he'll be helpless before the onslaught.  
  
"Hunter, can I please speak with you?"  
  
"Oh, so you're being polite now? Not spitting curses at me?"  
  
"I was upset. You know that. And you know why."  
  
"So tell me, Chris. What is it you want to ask me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I've got a sick sense of humor and leave it at that."  
  
"I don't WANT to leave it at that, Hunter. I want to know why."  
  
"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you might not like it. You might not like that side of me"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"So articulate. That's the best you've got to come back at me with?"  
  
"What is it you want from me?"  
  
"I should think I've made that abundantly clear, Chris."  
  
And then he'll just stop and stare, his mouth slightly open. He'll be searching for some witty remark, something pithy to throw back at me, to try to show me how he's just going to blow this whole conversation off. That he doesn't get the REAL meaning behind my words. He'll want to rant and rave and tell me he's not like that, that he would never, EVER...   
  
"Hunter, you know I'm not like..."  
  
"Not like what, Chris? I don't quite follow you."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Hunter. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, you do. You're just trying to fuck with me."  
  
"Don't you mean 'fuck you,' Chris?"  
  
"Don't... don't say that... I don't..."  
  
But I'll know differently. He's so easy to read, my poor, pitiful Chris. My chosen victim for the night. And before the night is over, he'll be more than willing to do whatever I wish him to do. They always do.   
  
Because I always get what I want.  
  
Always. 


	2. Chapter Two: At What Cost Victory?

Content: Mature subject matter, non-consensual sex, m/m slash, language, violence, mild BDSM, angst.  
  
Character/s: Hunter, Chris Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. Inspired by "On The Cusp" by Matt Murphy. All lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.   
  
* * *  
  
I never thought of myself as a stupid man. Ever. I pride myself on being one step ahead of everyone else most of the time. But this time... with this son of a bitch... Could I have been any more clueless? I mean, could I? A blind man could have seen what that arrogant bastard was after all this time. So why couldn't I see it? Maybe I saw all the signs and didn't want to think about what they all added up to.   
  
This isn't something I wanted. Hell, this isn't something I'd ever even thought about. But when Hunter gets it into his head that there's something he wants, he won't stop until he has it. And I found out the hard way, didn't I? I wonder how many others have been down this path before me. And whether they ended up loving him or hating him in the end. I kept trying to tell him. I kept trying to get through to him.   
  
"Man, I'm not like that. I'm not into guys."  
  
"You don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter, Chris."  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to turn into some kind of fag for you?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of "bitch," actually."  
  
"Well, know this. It's NOT going to happen, Hunter. It's not. You can just put that in your spank bank and save it for later because it's never going to happen."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that."  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't go along with it, man? Take me by force?"  
  
You know? There's some questions that shouldn't ever have to be asked. And there's some questions you never want to hear the answers to. Any normal, sane person would have taken the hint and gotten the fuck outta there after that little exchange. The implied threat. But I've never been anything even remotely approaching normal. Maybe some part of me was wondering if he'd actually go through with it. Maybe some part of me was curious what it would be like if...  
  
No, I already told him. I don't fuck guys and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't fuck HIM. God only knows who all he's been with. No thanks, I don't want any part of that. I'll just pack up my shit, head over to the hotel, and shower there. Fuck waiting around to see what else he comes up with to try to fuck with my head. Just one last trip to the locker room to get my duffel bag and I am gone.   
  
// For me to live I need you to die  
  
Only one can hold the crown  
  
On this bed of nails you make me lie  
  
Threatening to push me down \\  
  
Chloroform! That sick son of a bitch used fucking chloroform on me! For fuck's sake, what kind of person carries that shit around with them and actually uses it on people?! What the fuck have I gotten myself into here? I didn't ask for any of this shit! I never gave him any indication I wanted him. I never went out of my way to fuck with him. And I damn sure didn't ask him to knock me out and haul me off to God knows where.   
  
// Why me as your enemy?  
  
Why my ramparts overrun?  
  
I don't deserve your bitter hate  
  
The torture you construe as fun \\  
  
Why did it have to be me? Why the fuck couldn't he just leave me alone? I never asked to play his stupid games. I'm not some simpering idiot he can boss around. I'm the king of my own world and I don't need some self-centered, arrogant prick telling me what I will and will not do! Is this supposed to be fun? Because if it is, I should clue him in on a few things. And why couldn't he have tied the ropes just a little bit looser?   
  
// See just what you've done to me  
  
Left me lying on the floor  
  
A shadow of my former self  
  
Weakened by you to the core \\  
  
Okay, so he managed to make me cry out. Big fucking deal. Of course I cried out. That stupid riding crop fucking hurt! You know, the more I find out about his weird little tendencies, the more he scares the hell out of me. And there's nothing I can say that seems to have any effect on him. He's made up his mind, he's got me helpless and not going anywhere any time soon, and he's going to do any damn thing he wants to me and to hell with what I want. But he's not going to win. I'll show him, the arrogant fuck. I'll take whatever it is he wants to dish out and then I'll give him the surprise of his life.   
  
// But I'm not done my tenure here  
  
My time's not up, I won't give in  
  
I'll play you at your deadly game  
  
And I'm so strong I'll win \\  
  
He thinks he's so fucking superior. Intellectual giant. Pompous ass. He thinks he can make me say it. Make me say I want more. Fuck that all to shit. I will NOT give him what he wants. He's not going to win. No fucking way. Oh, lovely, another fucking riding crop. God, he gets off on this shit, doesn't he? Look at the way he strokes it, like it's his dick or something. Or an extension of his dick, anyway. Well, now, this one might actually hurt more than the last one...   
  
"Say it, Chris. Just admit that you like this."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Junior, I'm loving it. I'm SOOOO turned on by you I just can't stand myself!"  
  
"This wouldn't be the best time for you to be a sarcastic bitch, Christopher, just so you know."  
  
"Oh, no! PLEASE don't hit me again!"  
  
"Fine, you want to play it that way? We can..."  
  
Hmm, he didn't seem to like that very much. Did I actually get to him? Maybe I did. You know, even though that fucking riding crop hurts like hell, I might actually be enjoying this a little. I never realized before just how much fun it is to antagonize him like this. I wonder just how pissed off I can get him. He gets that crazy look in his eye when he's all worked up and can't quite find the right words. But it's payback time. Oh yeah, it's definitely time to exact a little revenge, Y2J-style.   
  
// The pain you've caused my family  
  
Hurts worse than daggers in the heart  
  
You know just how to wound me most  
  
And hit the bullseye every dart \\  
  
It's a two-way street. You hurt me, I hurt you right back. By not giving him the reaction he expected, I'm already winning. Oh, Hunter, you have no idea just how much I have you in the palm of my hand right now. I'm going to enjoy taking you apart when you least expect it. It'll happen. Oh, it's gonna happen. We'll see who is who's bitch then.   
  
"Ready to give in?"  
  
"I haven't even broken a sweat, Junior Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"Maybe you'd prefer a little more... invasive attention."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Well, I didn't exactly expect THAT response. Things might not be going so well for the King of the World after all. He really is serious about this shit. He really intends to force himself on me. God, I thought he was fucking kidding. You know? Just trying to scare me or something. I may live to regret this night after all.   
  
"What's the matter, Christopher? I thought you wanted my best?"  
  
"Well, I... I mean, you... it's just..."  
  
"No witty comeback this time? And here I thought you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"I'm not! Okay? You win. Fun time is over. Just let me go and I'll stay out of your way."  
  
"Maybe I don't WANT you to stay out of my way. I'm rather enjoying our special time together. You know, I could stare at you like this all night long."  
  
"Dammit, Hunter..."  
  
"Such a lovely sight..."  
  
I am SO screwed.   
  
// I feel so helpless in your grasp  
  
Your cold hand gripping every day  
  
At some points help seems out of reach  
  
But I know there must be a way \\  
  
I have never been so scared in my life. I mean, he REALLY scares me. Right now, the way he's pacing the room, circling around the bed, just staring at me and not saying anything... I have no idea what he's capable of and just how far he'll go. Trying to talk him out of it didn't help. Squirming and struggling just made him even more determined, I think. My God, what the hell am I gonna do?   
  
// My closest rally round me strong  
  
As seeds of life are deftly sown  
  
To beat this, though, the final step  
  
Is one that I must take alone \\  
  
Maybe if I just give in, just tell him to do whatever it is he wants, maybe he'll lose interest. No, he's too far gone to reach, I think. He's got that wild look in his eye, that look I always thought was just him being a psychotic asshole. But I see now that it means he's got his mind made up and nothing's going to change it. Not my cries, not my words, not my struggles, nothing. Fuck, I never imagined anything like this would ever happen to me. How am I going to be able to face him at work when he's done? After he's had his way with me?   
  
"I hope you're ready for me."  
  
"Hunter, please don't..."  
  
"Of course, it doesn't really matter whether you're ready or not."  
  
"Please... for the love of God, Hunter, please don't do this..."  
  
"Just relax, Chris. You may just like this."  
  
I wonder how badly this is going to hurt...   
  
// Your quiet entrance hit me hard  
  
Your occupation makes me fear  
  
But I'll choose something like a star  
  
And steadily make you disappear \\  
  
Tenderness. Gentleness. Consideration. The last thing I'd expect and the first thing I got from him. Why? After the buildup, after the whipping, after the threats, why such... affection? I hate myself for admitting it, but I'm actually... No, no, I'm not. He's forcing himself on me, you idiot! Wake the fuck up! Let's make this very fucking clear. He's raping me and I am NOT enjoying it. Not one bit. Not at all. Except maybe when he... No! No! No! Focus on that scratch in the headboard. Study it. Let that tiny flaw become my world...   
  
// But you've shown me what you've got  
  
Laid it right out on the line  
  
You're all used up your flag is flown  
  
Now the choice is mine \\  
  
What was it about me that made him so determined? Did I send out some kind of signal, maybe? I mean, I don't claim to be the most world-weary guy, but I'm not THAT naïve, am I? Does he really care for me or am I just another challenge? Another conquest? Why the fuck do I even care? He's a fucking bastard for doing this to me and as soon as he lets me go, I'm going to run like the Devil himself were after me. I do NOT want to stay here. Not with him.   
  
// So I could take the easy road  
  
And figure it's not worth the fight  
  
But this war isn't just for me  
  
Others must escape this plight \\  
  
He let me go. He untied me, rubbed me down with a warm washcloth, and told me that I could leave. No bitterness, no anger, no snide comments. I guess now that he's had his fun, he's ready to move on to someone else. Or maybe I wasn't what he expected. Or maybe I disappointed him somehow. God, why am I even debating this? Leave. That's what I need to do. Just compose myself, walk calmly out of the room, and once I'm out of his eyesight, hit the ground running, and not look back. It'd would be the simplest, the easiest response.   
  
But damn him to hell, it's not what I want to do.  
  
Not now. 


End file.
